This invention relates to industrial exhaust systems, and more particularly to an exhaust system for efficiently and effectively removing exhaust gases from a plurality of processing tanks.
In industrial applications there are systems which require the treatment of parts in a plurality of processing tanks. Such treatment may include submersion of a part in a first treatment tank, removal of the part and submersion in a wash tank, removal and submersion in a second treatment tank, etc. Such tanks, could contain an alkali, a rinse and an acid. Sometimes these parts are large enough to require the use of an overhead crane for the movement and transportation of the parts.
Each tank is usually closed so that when it is opened there is an initial release or surge of exhaust gas perhaps at 7,000 cubic feet per minute (CFM). Then during operation the tank gives off exhaust gas but at a secondary or a slower rate, perhaps at 1,000 cubic feet per minute (CFM). This secondary gas may be exhausted by a lip type exhaust system.
Exhaust gases may be delivered to a treatment site where the gas is treated, usually for release. In the past, variable speed fans have been used to adjust for the difference in flow rates to the treatment site. However, it is desirable to maintain a substantially constant flow rate to the treatment site and to avoid adjusting the fan speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,373 discloses a venting system for a moveable spray booth for spray painting large structures, such as a railroad locomotive. In that system a louvered central exhaust duct is provided for exhausting fumes and other undesirable gases from the application site to a treatment site.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system for delivering exhaust gas to a treatment site at a substantially constant flow rate.
When using multiple processing tanks it is desirable to transport exhaust gases from one type of tank to a first treatment site and exhaust gases from a second type of tank to a second treatment site. In other words, the treatment site and exhaust gases should be matched.
Thus, it is another object of this invention to provide an exhaust system which is useful with at least two different types of processing tanks.
Systems employing multiple tanks may use a moveable hood and stationary duct system, but it is necessary to provide a connector or connection system between the hood and a duct.
Therefore, it is further object of this invention to provide a connector for a moveable hood and a stationary duct system.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.